


Kitten Videos Always Help

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [31]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is super stressed out from work, and Marlowe attempts to get him to de-stress.<br/>Prompt:  "I just want to see you smile..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Videos Always Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



  It was obvious to anyone that even looked in Jean’s direction, that he was overly stressed.  Flinging paperwork across desks, speed walking in silence to and from his office, and the distinctive sounds of someone having a meltdown in the privacy of said office were common occurrences when deadlines approached.  The more important the deadline, the more stress Jean seemed to exude, and as Bodt & Kirschstein came closer to merging with Jaeger & Co, the entire office was high strung and about one snippy comment away from everything breaking down...Well, aside from Marlowe.

  Surprisingly, the most uptight of Bodt & Kirschstein’s employees was also the most laid back when deadlines approached.  It was like he and Jean slowly swapped personalities, and it would’ve been funny if everyone else wasn’t stressed to hell as well.  The day before the merger was finalized found only Marlowe and Jean in the offices, Jean on the verge of tears when Marlowe knocked on his office door.  Jean let out a whine that Marlowe translated into meaning he was allowed to enter, and opened the door just wide enough for him to poke his head in.  Jean’s chin was resting on the desk as his eyes scanned page after page of legal jargon that Mr. Arlert had emailed him, and literally none of it was making sense anymore.  Marlowe slowly walked over and eased Jean into reclining against his chair, the stiff muscles in his shoulders tensing even more at the gentle touch.

  “Mr. Kirschstein, sir, there isn’t any more work left to do,” Marlowe soothed, ignoring the glare he got from Jean, kneading his wide hands into his shoulder blades.  Their personal lives had collided almost a year ago, when they had both drunkenly stumbled into the same bar and left together, and they just...Hadn’t drifted since.  They weren’t exactly dating, but it was close enough for either of them to want, even though it was a bit awkward and had to be kept secret while at work.  “You’re far too stressed out, b-sir,” Marlowe corrected hastily, before leaning over Jean’s back and reaching for the mouse at his desktop.

  “Fuck off Marlowe,” Jean grumbled reflexively even as he leaned back into Marlowe’s hand still kneading at tight muscle.  He watched with faint interest as Marlowe pulled up a Youtube tab and started playing videos of kittens, the tiniest of smiles eventually tugging up the corners of his mouth.  “Is there any reason you’re doing this?  Is it because you want to get out of work early?”  Jean asked, letting his eyes fall shut as both of Marlowe’s hands worked at his shoulders.  Marlowe frowned spectacularly at his boss for half a second, which went unnoticed.

  “You’re going to give yourself a heart attack if you don’t relax soon, and who doesn’t need a kitten break every once in awhile?”  Marlowe said with a shrug.  Given, a massage through someone’s shirt wasn’t exactly the best way to help, but Jean was carrying so much stress in his shoulders that a hammer would probably be best at knocking out of him.  “Plus, I haven’t seen you smile in weeks, it’s a pleasant change of pace to your usual pout,” Marlowe added, and Jean pulled out his usual pout at that.

  “What do you mean?  My pout is delightful and adorable, how dare!”  Jean sounded so offended as he squawked at Marlowe, both of them soon giggling like children as they stared at each other.  “Why don’t you get your ugly mug out of here, relax over the weekend, and shit, you’ve earned it,” Jean suggested enthusiastically, his left hand going up to reach for the hand Marlowe had stilled on his shoulder, as his right hand grabbed the mouse to start shutting his computer down.  Fuck the mindless dribble that Mr. Arlert had sent, that could wait until another time.

  “Only if you’ll be coming home with me, sir,” Marlowe said smoothly, laughing as Jean whacked at him with a small stack of files for that.  

  “I hate you,” Jean mumbled as he dropped the files onto his desk when Marlowe was out of smacking range.  Marlowe just raised an eyebrow at him as he left the room, knowing that Jean wouldn’t be much further behind him, and needing to go clock out before then.


End file.
